bladedancefandomcom-20200213-history
Kamito Kazehaya
Kazehaya Kamito is the main protagonist of the series and a unique male elementalist. Three years ago, he disguised himself as a girl under the alias, Ren Ashbell to participate in the «Blade Dance». Appearance In his younger days he was considerably shorter, apparently only reaching Restia's height by the time he became Ren Ashbell, his hair grew longer after escaping the Instructional School. Apparently, in female clothing, no one wouldn't suspect he was actually a boy, Greyworth noted this, mistaking him for a girl when they first met, then even disguising him as her maid for a time, during which his already long hair was managed by her. When he became Ren Ashbell at age 13, he had gorgeous long black hair extended down to his hips, mysterious dark eyes, a dignified lovely face, stood roughly at Restia's height and dressed in a foreign-styled attire with a large slit inserted at the edge of the pants. Ironically his "beauty" as Ren Ashbell, has also become something of a legend, part of his reason for trying to cover up that past is the sheer horror of having men approach him at the dance party. In the present, he has shorter hair and often wears a black leather glove over his left hand to disguise Restia's spirit seal. Initially he had a gruff appearance due to his travels. After enrolling, he now wears a white custom made Areishia Spirit Academy uniform, the only male variants are likely owned by him for obvious reasons. When helping the Sylphid Knights, he also wears a badge with the image of the Wind Elemental Lord on it. He is now exceptionally tall, especially compared to Restia, who three years ago was his equal in height. Apparently he can still pass as a girl even now after maturing physically as a male, in fact he managed to sneak right into the Divine Ritual Institute, which only Princess Maidens may enter and walk around without arousing any kind of suspicion whatsoever. Personality Kamito's original personality was killed off alongside his emotions by the Instructional School around the age of 6, he seems to have initially been a rather cheerful person, befriending Muir quickly, but eventually became a cold and emotionless weapon. He never crossed the line into murder, however, due to the fact that, as the Demon King's Successor, his first kill, needed to awaken him, must be the one he cares about most, to this end, the School did tolerate his developing friendship with Restia, in hopes of having him later kill her and awaken. However, Restia succeeded in restoring his emotions and formed a contract with him, getting her sealed away and having him re-educated. After breaking free of the Instructional School's control, Kamito attempted to make it as an assassin, knowing no other way to live and seeking to free Restia, but had the bad, or perhaps good, luck to have Greyworth as his very first target, who then took him on as her apprentice and managed to help make him into Ren Ashbell. It's notable that Kamito did appear to have at least one emotion at this point, namely, he reacted in embarrassment when Greyworth compared him to a girl. Greyworth's and Restia's teasing nature has rubbed off on him, to the point where he can and will flirt with innocent girls just to tease them or, normally in Claire's case, to save himself, however it never seems to occur to him how they're react to this. As Ren Ashbell, he acts like a quiet individual, unable to speak many words without revealing hints he's actually male, the Blade Dance's observers describe "she" gave the impression of fighting for someone else, selfless in nature. Ultimately, Kamito himself believes that these tales of "her" have been exaggerated severely. His relationship with Restia is far more than platonic, she's described as being the one who gave him a heart, and he has never once resisted a kiss from her, it's evident enough that when he believed Restia died, it took significant convincing from her remnant memories to convince him he could go on without her, he entered the blade dance specifically to retrieve her. Ultimately, while he's never shown any outright romantic feelings for the other girls around him, but has called them cute or teased them on their weakness to men, it can be observed that he thinks of Restia at least more than a mere companion. However, he's eventually unwilling to betray his friends and Est for her sake. He is especially kind towards Est, with the other girls noting that he seems to pamper her too much, to a lesser extent he also shows this kind of attitude towards Muir, but has fewer chances to show it due to being enemies by affiliation. He appears to have been a loner by nature before joining the Academy, as even during his time as Ren Ashbell, he notes he didn't have friends to rely on, and that it feels good to have Claire and the others around for that reason, he considers them an important part of his strength as well, having come to rely on teamwork to overcome his weakness. One can argue that it's due to his background, but he can be extremely tolerant of whatever situation he's placed into, and extremely sly about overcoming them, he quickly accepted the poor housing conditions and being forced to join the Blade Dance when he was brought to the Academy by Greyworth, and also puts up with Claire and the other girls, despite sometimes having legitimate reasons to become angry; usually having something to do with Est appearing naked in his bed and him being called a pervert for it, despite them all knowing that it's what Est always does. Perhaps most impressive is that he has managed to tolerate the world now thinking he's a perverted demon king of the night, a rumor which seems to have formed out of exaggerations from the overly innocent Princess Maidens around him and, once again, Est's habit of appearing naked in his bed. This actually becomes ironic with Fianna, who is practically an open, and very real, pervert, and Claire, whose fantasies and books make her at the very least more perverted than she wants to admit. Background He was taken in by the Instructional School and trained as an assassin since the age of 6. They trained him to be an emotionless tool for slaughter. After some harsh training, he met Restia, the darkness spirit, who made him grow and develop with unbelievable speed. Aside from combat training, Restia also told him all sort of stories about the world he never knew such as sorrows, joys, and various wonderful things that filled the world. Seeing that Kamito learned something he should not have, they were separated by the directors of the school. The school sealed Restia within a legendary-class demonic accessory, Sulaiman's Ring. He was then retrained to be emotionless. During missions he usually teams with Muir Alenstarl and Lily Flame. All of a sudden the Instructional School was destroyed. Kamito escaped with the ring looking for a way to free Restia. Without knowing anything else to do, he accepted a job which requested to assassinate the «Dusk Witch» with a forbidden book, «Key of Sulaiman», which possessed the method to free Restia, as the price. He failed to kill the witch however, instead of killing him, she made him work for her as a maid. He was in charge of all the housework and taking care of assassins coming for the witch's life. After a while, the witch disguised herself as an assassin and fought Kamito, to make him feel what it meant to have something to protect, later she freed Restia. He also received Blade Dance training from the Dusk Witch and later joined the Spirit Blade Dance Festival. He faced Velsaria Fahrengart in the first round and Luminaris Saint Leisched in the final. During the Blade Dance, he met and saved a young Fianna who discovered that he was Ren Ashbell but promised not to reveal it and to meet after the Blade Dance. He won the festival, receiving the title of the strongest Blade Dancer. After trying to get Restia's wish granted, he lost her and spent the next three years in search of her. Chronology Areishia Academy Arc The Sword, The Academy and The Hell Cat Girl Kamito arrived at Areishia Spirits Academy upon receiving a letter from its Director, Greyworth Ciel Mais. On his way, he became lost in the spirit forest, and encounters Claire, upon a series of embarrassing events, he saved her life and contracted a sealed spirit on the process. Claire dragged him to the Academy with a whip, but he managed to escape. Soon, he eavesdropped Ellis complaining to Greyworth about his admission in the Academy. Later, Greyworth forced him to join the Academy and participated in the Blade Dance in order to meet Restia again. He was guided by Ellis through the school. After a while they arrived at the Raven Class' classroom and after exchanging a few words they parted. As he was about to enter the classroom, he meets Claire. When Claire arrogantly tells him to be her contract spirit, Kamito decides to punish her by teasing. After teasing her to the point of crying, he turned around and met the teacher of Raven class, Freya Grandol. After he introduced himself to the class, he met Rinslet and her maid, Carol. With morning classes over and when he had managed to elude from the girls in class, he went to the hut that was prepared for him and found the inside to be better than the outside appearance. As he laid on the bed, his stomach rumbled and he remembered that he had not eaten anything for a while. Soon, he smelled soup coming from his door and it was because Rinslet had brought him some. It was then that Claire appeared and argued with Rinslet. It got to the point where the two were fighting with their spirits. The Sylphid Knights came to intervene but somehow, Kamito gets involved in a 3-on-3 duel at 2 a.m. with Ellis and the Sylphid Knights. Kamito teased Claire as she destroyed his house, so she took him to her room. He prepared dinner as thanks and later that night accompanied Claire to Astral Zero to fight the Sylphid Knights. They met up with Rinslet and later encountered Ellis, Rakka and Reishia. During the fight, he got a hard time because he couldn't complete the contract with his new spirit. When the duel was interrupted by a frenzied spirit, he managed to summon his spirit to protect Claire and defeated the frenzied spirit in one move at the cost of falling unconscious from depleting his divine power. The next day he woke up and met Est. After he realizes that Claire may be at the Contract Ceremony in Academy Town, he rushed there looking for her, and found her in problems before she released a frenzied Scarlet. He helped Claire recover the control over her spirit, but felt astounded when he found that it was Restia who gave her the seal that frenzied Scarlet. He came back to his senses from Claire's kiss and with her help he defeated a militarized spirit that had gone berserk. The Lost Queen A week later he woke up to a naked knee-socks Est on top of him. When he tried to get her off, she wanted to kiss him to do the high level humanoid spirit contract. It was then that Claire, coming out of the bathroom in a towel to talk about the match they were going to have that day, walked in and misunderstood the situation, she whipped him. Later at the match, Team Scarlet reacted to an ambush by two members from Team Cernunnos from Wolverine Class. He saved Claire when she was knocked away by the carapace elementalist. During the battle, Kamito received some advice from teacher Freya about the team needing more members. They were eventually outnumbered and defeated. After the match, he watched Claire eating over their defeat and rank dropping. After some talking, they concluded that they need more members. Kamito then thought about Restia, the reason why he was participating in this Blade Dance and unknowingly made a serious face which concerned Claire. Then Rinslet and Carol came wanting to eat with them which Kamito invited them to do so. Rinslet mentioned that Raven class was getting another new student which made Kamito worried. Carol then took out her notes and reported that the new student seems to be using a holy spirit, which reminded Kamito of his trouble fighting one in the last Blade Dance. She then mentioned that the student was a lovely big-breasted girl which Kamito retorted on where she got her information. Carol teased him on being interested which made Rinslet, Carol, and Est angry at him. After awhile Rinslet and Claire then asked each other if they had found enough members for their team. Kamito was perplexed that Rinslet didn't have members as well then Carol told him the reason was that her expectations of her teammates were too high and her pride made it hard on them so the teams broke up. He understood and also noted that Rinslet was a good person nonetheless. Rinslet then gave hints of wanting to join the team which Kamito picks up on it and tried to make Claire ask her but it didn't go well. Ellis then came which caused the two arguing ladies to shift their animosity to her and Kamito became worried that it will lead to another duel. He and the two Sylphid Knights, Rakka and Reshia, tried to pacify the tension. After Ellis calmed down she mentioned to Kamito that he lost the match earlier which riled up Claire. Ellis clarified that she didn't mean to talk them down but has a hard time trying to say what she wanted to say, this had Rakka and Reishia tease her that she was like a girl in love which she refuted. Ellis said that even though she got a better opinion of Kamito, the one she admired was Ren Ashbell. Ellis then continued and stated that she wanted him, this caused everyone to be dumbfounded. Ellis then tried to clarify that she meant that she wants him on her team. Abilities 'Combat' *'Swordsmanship' : Due both to his training in the Instructional School and further training in Blade Dancing under Greyworth, Kamito has become an exceptional master in terms of swordsmanship. His skill rivals that of other team aces during the Blade Dance, however, it should be noted that though more than several of his fights, Kamito has been weakened or injured even before fighting them. Those who can actually rival him in this skill are few and far between. ** Dual Wielding: Kamito's original, and preferred, fighting style is to wield two swords. The fact that he is ambidextrous only comes up later into the story, however, it is demonstrated that he fought all the time this way as a child, only adopting a one sword style during his training under Greyworth. While Dual Wielding Est and Restia, Kamito was able to easily defeat Rubia and Laevateinn, one of the most powerful flame spirits, the swords can also alter their form, shrinking to accommodate his fighting style in this stance. The only drawback thus far rests in the fact that Est and Restia are both high level swords, and Dual Wielding them drains him of his energy so quickly that he can barely last for the duration of one battle. 'Assassinations' During his time in the Instructional School, Kamito learned various skills and abilities including: Self-Suggestion: Kamito is able to perform special feats with his body by saying certain actions to subconsciously make his body perform them: *'Unknown Word': A self-suggestion that allows the user to choose when to wake up from sleep. *'Solte': Saying this word allows the activation of a skill that enables the user to remove mental shackles through powerful self-suggestion, thereby allowing them to temporarily surpass the body's limits. Entering this state, the user will stop feeling fatigue and also become numb to pain to a certain extent. A strong backlash will inevitably follow from using this skill. *'«The Act of Mental Oblivion»': The user's mind becomes still like water allowing them to ignore outside stimulus, like being poked on the cheek, and lets them pretend to be asleep. Meta Three-Dimensional Movement: A skill where the user becomes able to move along any terrain and any angle as if it was a flat and smooth surface. The main purpose of this skill is for assassination and combat. *'«Shadow Weaving»': Kamito's enhanced version of Three-Dimensional Movement. *'«Water Lily»': An underwater version of Three-Dimensional Movement. Movements are as if Kamito is floating on the water. **'«Aqua Elusion»': A variation of «Water Lily» where Kamito syncs his mind and body with the flow of the water, completely concealing his presence. *'«Demon Spider»': A special combat step technique normally used for tight and narrow passages. Allows Kamito to stick to surfaces by wrapping the soles of his feet with divine power. *'«Thunderclap»': A technique that allows Kamito to move at god-speed towards his opponent. * Dual Snakes ': Dual Slashes aimed at the opponents neck. ''Various Combat skills: *Dual Blade Technique - «'''Orochi», Countless Slashes of Short One Handed Swords *'«Destructive Impact»' - An assassination technique performed by wrapping a fist in divine power and releasing a shockwave to pass through objects. *'«Snakes and Scorpions»' - An assassination technique were the user keeps a low stance swiftly moves across the ground while attacking the opponents feet. *'«Flying Snake»' - An assassination technique where the user unleashes and upward slash at godly speed. *'«Flashing Fang»' - An assassination technique where the user envelopes a bladed weapon with divine power and stabs at the throat. *'Shadow Crossing -' *'Weapon Works': Spirit magic allows him to create temporary swords. 'Blade Dancing' During his time under Greyworth Ciel Mais, Kamito was trained to learn various skills including: *'«Sword Break»': an unarmed technique that utilizes an elbow thrust to a person's hand, which results in stopping the enemy's downward strike being stopped in mid-motion forcefully. This technique was used against Leonora when she was fighting Kamito in the Blade Dance, right after losing Est temporarily."The technique of the knight without a sword." ~ Greyworth. *'«Absolute Blade Arts»': A series of Greyworth's strongest fighting techniques. There are currently six forms known and there may be a total of ten. **''A''bsolute Blade Arts - First Form, Purple Lightning: a sword technique, typically a thrust with lightning speed, which induces explosive power in a specific direction, the resulting force is capable of inflicting massive damage upon solid targets. ***'Absolute Blade Arts - Dual Wielding Form, Purple Lightning Revised: '''a sword technique utilized by Kamito after regaining Restia. It is Purple Lightning performed by cross-intersecting the two swords. Strong enough to allow him to beat Greyworth back at her full strength in volume 15. **'Absolute Blade Arts - Second Form, Meteor: a sword technique derived from Purple Lightning, It boasts of the greatest power even among the other Absolute Blade Arts techniques. It's a sword strike that is unleashed while concentrating divine power downward. **'Absolute Blade Arts - Third Form, Shadowmoon Waltz: '''this sword technique is started when the user takes a pivoting stance, typically done on one foot, the user then spins in a revolving fashion that produces countless slashes in the surrounding area. This technique also has the power to shatter multiple elemental waffes, most notably the "Four Gods." **'Absolute Blade Arts - Fourth Form, Blazing Slash: 'This is a counter type sword technique towards fire based attacks, the user catches the flames on their sword and then swings the blade to send said flames back towards their opponent. **'Absolute Blade Arts - Sixth Form, Crushing Fang: this sword technique is preformed by the user slamming his sword hilt with divine power, the power then resonates through the blade and creates a high frequency vibration that is able to shatter an elemental waffe. **'Absolute Blade Arts - Seventh Form, Biting Dragon: '''this sword technique is an anti-air Absolute Blade Arts technique used by Kamito against Greyworth to counter her use of Meteor but despite reducing the blows power it was overwhelmed due to his injuries preventing him from using it properly. **'Absolute Blade Arts - Mist Form, Water Reflection Mirror: an evasive technique using divine power to create an afterimage that fools the opponent. **'Absolute Blade Arts - Flash Form, Death Butterfly Flash Dance: '''this sword technique is a counterattack unleashed at godlike speed. Greyworth used it against Kamito during their duel aiming for his heart but due to his familiarity with the move he avoided instant death. **'Absolute Blade Arts - Destructive Form, Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance, (16) Consecutive Strikes: This technique is noted by Kamito to have been invented for defeating Arch-Demon Class Spirits, and was not supposed to be used against Elementalists, indeed simply to learn this technique Greyworth once sent Kamito up against such a spirit, which would usually take a small legion of Elementalists to confront, and forced him to solo it. The technique was originally meant to be used with two swords, but Kamito has managed to adapt it so he can use it with one sword, but doing so severely strains the hand in use. In terms of pure offense, this appears to be the most powerful attack he has. ***'Absolute Blade Arts - Destructive Form, Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance, (18) consecutive strikes' **** Absolute Blade Arts - Destructive Form, Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance, (18) Consecutive Strikes - Lightning Flare: 'This technique combines the "Destructive form of the Absolute Blade Arts" together with the "Vorpal Blast", effectively making it the strongest single technique seen by Kamito thus far. ***'Absolute Blade Arts - Destructive Form, Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance, (21) consecutive strikes: 'an extreme variant of the technique, the most powerful version Kamito can use with one sword and without doubt the most physically straining. **'Absolute Blade Arts - Final Form, Last Strike: A technique whereby the Elementalist absorbs all divine power in the attacks used against him or her and sends it back in one final, powerful strike. The technique is quite hard to pull off, as failing at any point can cause the user to take damage from the enemy's attack. ***'Absolute Blade Arts - Final Form, Last Strike Dual:' A dual-wielding version of the above. 'Elemental Skills' Kamito uses various skills with his Elemental Waffe including: *'Vorpal Blast' - Sends out jet black lightning to attack the enemy. ** Absolute Blade Arts - Destructive Form, Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance, (18) Consecutive Strikes - Lightning Flare: This technique combines the "Destructive form of the Absolute Blade Arts" together with the "Vorpal Blast", effectively making it the strongest single technique seen by Kamito thus far. Demon King Powers As of the events of volume 10, Kamito has officially awoken as the demon king's current incarnation. The Demon King powers, while active, made Kamito fight more or less like a berserker, Claire, the Darkness Queen assigned to serve him, actually seems to be capable of controlling him in this state, which Rubia intended to use to turn him against the Five Elemental Lords, fortunately, she underestimated her sister's willpower and benevolence, allowing her to bring Kamito back from this form. Despite this effectively robbing him of the powers provided, it would appear that the "Demon King's Burial Chamber" still acknowledges him as the demon king, proving that he did officially awaken. It's been noted in a side story that Kamito could only truly awaken as the Demon King by killing the one most precious to him, in volume 11, while unintentionally, he pierced Restia with Est, seemingly killing her. The Demon King's Burial Chamber is revealed to be present at the Academy in Volume 12, soon after this event, this could imply that his awakening in Volume 10 was somehow different from the intended result, and that he's become a true Demon King only because of the events of Volume 11. * Superhuman Speed: Kamito's movement speed and agility, as well as overall dexterity, are enhanced far beyond human levels when in this state, specifically, he was able to move across an ever changing surface, constantly adapting his own body movements while at high speed, this isn't only something impossible for him under normal circumstances, but a highly unusual and God-like use of the "Demon Spider" technique. His perception is also vastly enhanced, with attacks which troubled him before due to their speed now appearing to move in slow motion. * Superhuman Strength: Physically, and likely due to the sheer power he can now bestow upon Est's blade, Kamito managed to bisect a Dragon Spirit in one slash, these are spirits which are known for their own superhuman strength, completely outdone by him. * Kamito's sheer sense of presence in this form is noted to be outright terrifying, a Dragon Spirit, and a highly skilled and haughty member of the Sacred Spirit knights, were both terrified by him quickly, with the former being a beast known to relish encounters with powerful opponents, and the latter quickly losing any and all will to fight. Kamito suffers no drawbacks from Est's high consumption in this state, allowing her to bisect a Dragon Spirit's absurdly tough shell with casual ease. ** Divine Empowerment: Although the specifics for now are largely unknown, since awakening as the Demon King Kamito has kissed two girls, both of which displayed massive boosts in Divine Power immediately afterwards. This ability has been displayed by Kamito only after the events of Volume 11, meaning unlike everything above, he still possesses it. * Miasma manipulation: '''Allow Kamito to freely control miasma, a kind of darkness that devour everything. By using it, he is able to erase the god-slaying flames of Laevateinn. He can easily shatter spirit magic casted by a Number with a simple motion of his hands. Even a magic designed for large scale destruction is unable to injure him. He can also shape the miasma as an armor in order to protect his whole body from any kind of magic. * '''Demon King Burial Chamber: Is a chamber which acts somewhat like a sealed dimensional space, confined within are the spirits designated to belong to the Demon King, presumably, this excludes spirits that were removed from the chamber and used by others over the years, however, Terminus Est Zwei, the current "Demon King's Sword" and ironically the former "Demon Slayer" was in fact sealed in this chamber when Kamito lost access to her powers after Restia's disappearance. 'Non-Combat' *'Domestic Training:' As Greyworth's maid, he learned how to do housework and was exceptional at cleaning. He can also cook simple dishes. *'Spirit Magic' Unlike most elementalists, Kamito is not as versed in the art but does know a few skills. **He knows a spell to pacify low level water spirits. Kamito's Secret Identity There are only a few characters in the series who know Kamito's identity as Ren Ashbell. The people revealed to find out his secret are the following as of: *Volume 1: Greyworth Ciel Mais, the person who helped him become Ren Ashbell; Restia, Kamito's contracted spirit at the time. *Volume 2: Fianna Ray Ordesia, revealed to have found out during the Blade Dance Festival three years ago; Jio Inzagi, presumably told by Restia. *Volume 3: Velsaria Fahrengart, discovered when Kamito used the exact same skill to defeat her as Ren Ashbell did three years ago. *Volume 4: Muir Alenstarl, Lily Flame, and Rubia Elstein, presumably told by Restia. *Volume 7: Sjora Kahn, presumably told by Restia. *Volume 9: Claire Rouge, finds out when Luminaris Saint Leisched tells her the connection between Restia and Ren Ashbell. Later confirmed by Kamito himself in Volume 10. *Volume 11: Reicha Alminas, revealed that Fianna told her so that she could manipulate the scenes of the Blade Dance so that the general public doesn't discover the truth. Later Claire asks Kamito whether they should reveal his secret to the others but Kamito rejected it, saying that they should wait first and that he doesn't want to dash their dreams. Spirit Language Summoning Solemn Queen of Steel, the holy sword that destroys demons, Become my iron blade, and give me power! (Est) Come, merciless queen of darkness, thy name is—the darkness spirit! (Restia) Trivia *He is ambidextrous, however, likely due to the location of their spirit marks, he always preferred to use the Vorpal Sword with his left hand, and Terminus Est with his right. *The 'Elusion' from «Aqua Elusion» comes from the word which means a kind of ninjutsu that is specifically water-based. *Kamito was invited into the Numbers twice. The first time as Ren Ashbell after he won the previous Blade Dance and the second time during the latest Blade Dance as himself (Kamito). *Demon King Solomon's «Burial Chamber» has recognized Kamito as the Demon King's legitimate successor. This is confirmed due to the «Demon Slayer» being currently held within the chamber, as well as the chamber appearing at what it designates as the demon king's current base of operations: the academy Kamito currently attends. *The only elemtalist capable of matching Kamito are Luminaris the paladin,Rubia Elstein with her holy maiden powers, Lurie Lizaldia of the numbers,Shao Fu of the four gods representing the Quina Empire,and Lenora the dragon knight of Dracunia. *Kamito is the second person after Areishia to see Dragon King Bahamut's true form. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Team Scarlet Category:Instructional School Assassin Category:Areishia Spirit Academy Student Category:Sylphid Knights